Donkey Kong And Lucario Go To Seaside Hill
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Much to their dismay, Donkey Kong and Lucario are tasked to journey to Seaside Hill and rescue R.O.B., who's been kidnapped by Crazy Hand. It makes as much sense as the title dictates.
1. Inane BS Starts Up

**Donkey Kong And Lucario Go To Seaside Hill  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

"Sigh." Donkey Kong complained as he slowly munched on yet another ripe, yellow banana, sitting on the rooftop of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, looking up at the dark, night sky. "Once again, no one cares enough about me. It's not easy being a gorilla that sounds like a dog..."

"You think you had it bad?" Lucario commented as he stood next to Donkey Kong, his arms crossed together as he shook his head. "You should imagine what the other Smashers have to put up with. Master Hand frequently calls them just to do some inane bullshit involving them."

"And you would know this how?" Donkey Kong asked as he turned to Lucario.

Lucario sighed as he placed his left hand on Donkey Kong's shoulder. "Because he tasked both of us to go directly to Seaside Hill." He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, opening them again. "...To rescue R.O.B."

"...the Robotic Operating Buddy got kidnapped?" Donkey Kong stated in shock as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "What kind of fiend would do that?"

* * *

ROB groaned as he was kept locked in a cage, with several Primids dancing around him as Crazy Hand twitched crazily in front of him. The group were all in the westernmost part of Seaside Hill, just where the main adventure course started, being on the sandy beach surrounded by the orange colored, checkerboard patterned mountain.

"What do you want with me?" ROB asked as he watched Crazy Hand continue to painfully twitch in front of him, the red and yellow robot being genuinely confused.

Crazy Hand stopped twitching as he laughed, pointing at ROB. "Silence, you freeloader! I'm going to make every single second of your life miserable, and by having you here in Seaside Hill, you'll have to do what I say!" He then resumed twitching violently as the Primids kept on dancing.

ROB sighed as he closed his eyes, lowering his mechanical arms. "Why did I bother leaving my room today...?"


	2. The Smash Mansion Has A New Shop

Donkey Kong and Lucario were just about ready to leave the mansion, when Lucario noticed that there was a new, small building right next to the mansion.

"My right, or your right?" Donkey Kong asked as he rubbed the back of his head with his left hand.

Lucario rolled his eyes as he and Donkey Kong entered the new small building, looking around to see that everything was bright... and colorful. And that there were many different donuts on display.

"What the..." Lucario gawked as he looked down, to see Jigglypuff smiling at him. "_Gah!_"

"'_Gah!_' ...is right, mah boi!" Jigglypuff giggled, wearing a tiny green apron and a white hat as she pointed at the donut case with her short, puffy right hand. "Master Hand said that we can open up a new business, so that's what we did!"

"Wait, _we?_" Lucario and Donkey Kong both stated in shock as they looked up, to see Ganondorf enter...

...with Ganondorf also wearing a green apron and a white hat.

"...What the fuck." Lucario bluntly commented as he folded his arms, absolutely surprised.

Ganondorf simply shrugged as he blinked. "What can I say? I love donuts."

"And I love _you_, Ganny!" Jigglypuff exclaimed as she hugged Ganondorf tightly, giggling.

Donkey Kong squinted as he placed his hands on his hips. "Why would both of you open a doughnut shop together?"

Jigglypuff then waddled up to Donkey Kong and slapped him across the face. "Did you just not hear what we said a couple of seconds ago?"

Lucario rolled his eyes. "Anyway, it was nice seeing you two, but we have to go and rescue R.O.B."

"Oh, where is she?" Ganondorf asked as he munched on a plain donut, which he held in his right hand.

Lucario sighed as he placed his right hand on his forehead. "Our R.O.B. is a guy, Ganon."

* * *

ROB sighed as he was lying down, shaking his mechanical head as he looked up at the ceiling, still trapped in Seaside Hill. "You know, someone rescuing me would be nice right about now. And it would be also nice if they didn't mistake my gender."

"Want some popcorn?" Crazy Hand asked ROB as he held an entire yellow and white bag of buttery popcorn in his grasp, munching on it... somehow. "We just brought it from Petey Piranha at his popcorn parlor!"

The other Primids also had their own popcorn bags, munching on their popcorn as ROB sighed, shaking his head again.


	3. DK and Lucario Make It To Seaside Hill

So our unlikely heroes, Donkey Kong and Lucario, were finally in Seaside Hill, with the two mammalian Smashers on the lookout for R.O.B. as they were at the eastern part of Seaside Hill.

"Hmmm... where do you think we could find R.O.B.?" Donkey Kong asked as he rolled his burly right hand around.

Lucario had his arms folded as he shook his head. "Beats me. But we should search low and high so that we could have a better chance of getting him back."

"What I want to know is why Crazy Hand would kidnap him," Donkey Kong commented as he was suddenly blasted in the back by a couple of green, hovering Egg Flappers. "Owch!"

Lucario squinted as he turned around, seeing the three floating egg shaped robots firing blasts at him and Donkey Kong. Lucario jumped at the Egg Pawns, smashing them with his punches as he destroyed them with ease. Donkey Kong squinted as he noticed more Egg Flappers arriving, alerting Lucario, who sensed their presence. The Egg Flappers all fired their lasers at the two, causing them to flee.

"Why did Dr. Eggman build so many of these robots!?" Donkey Kong exclaimed as he dashed away with Lucario.

Lucario shook his head as he took brief glances behind, firing off several Aura Spheres at the Egg Flappers to widdle down their numbers. "I have no idea, but I'm willing to bet that Crazy Hand must have sensed us coming to get R.O.B. and called up the doctor."

* * *

Meanwhile, Crazy Hand was trying to play Mario Kart 7 on his black 3DS, but absolutely failing at 50cc in the Leaf Cup. using Wiggler. R.O.B. shook his head as he was patiently waiting for someone to rescue him.

"Agh! Damn it!" Crazy Hand cursed as he nearly crushed his 3DS. "Why did they bring back DK Pass!? It sucks!"

R.O.B. chuckled as he raised his head. "You know, it's not that bad in the Mario Kart I was playable in. I can tell you all the secrets to it."

"Really!?" Crazy Hand pleaded as he got in front of R.O.B., who simply bobbed his head up and down and all around.


End file.
